


Summer Lovin'

by wannabewyler



Series: Hermione Pairings [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabewyler/pseuds/wannabewyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots that depict Hermione and Charlie's life. One shots include children, and life before children. They can relate but don't really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

"Charlie," Hermione called, chuckling as she ran. "We're not going to make it."

"Be confident," he shouted back at her, shooting her a devilish grin.

"I am confident. I'm confident we're not going to make it."

"Well, I have inside knowledge that we'll be perfectly fine," he told her, dragging her behind him with her hand. They were weaving through the long grass that led to the back garden of the Burrow since they'd have a picnic on top of the hill. They'd both been pretty content to stay out and enjoy the summer weather if it hadn't been for the large clouds that had appeared and hinted to a summer storm.

They'd just made it through the long grass and could see the Burrow clearly now, standing in what was considered the back garden, when the rain started to fall. It didn't fall slowly, taking its time to build up to the torrential downfall, no. It came down in one, as if someone had poured a bucket over the couple.

Hermione squealed, chuckling as well when Charlie slipped on the suddenly wet grass and fell. Her hand was still in his, however, and she fell with him, landing on top of with a quiet, "Umph!"

"Well, hello," Charlie murmured huskily, staring up at her as the rain poured down on them. "Have we met before or was it just in my dreams?" She rolled her eyes at him and made a move to climb off of him but he wrapped his arms around her waist and prevented her from moving. "No," he whined. "Stay right there."

"Why?" she asked curiously. When they'd first started dating, Hermione would've complained about getting wet but she'd learnt from experience that that was a sentence leading to trouble. And some pleasurable moments.

"Because you look so beautiful right now and I want to savour the moment." And she did, Charlie believed. Her face, though splattered with raindrops, held a rosy tint that showed her happiness and if you couldn't see that, the glow in her eyes would be answer enough. Her lips were upturned in a grin and her curls were sticking to her face and neck. He knew they were going to bounce back later in an even bigger riot. Her top was even clingy now and held a delectable view but he wasn't focused on that. He was focused on the raw happiness she was showing.

"I love you," he told her, leaning his head up to kiss her soundly on the lips.

"I love you too," she muttered back against his lips, her hands winding their way in his hair and holding his face to hers. "Always."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"So, Hermione," Molly said, bringing the attention to her and the young witch as nearly the whole family sat down to dinner. "What are your plans for the summer?"

"More work, Mum," Ron grumbled around a mouth of food before Hermione could even think of saying anything. "What else?"

"I'm actually going away," she added quickly before anybody could make more jokes about her interest in working and learning. There were only so many jokes she could handle and she'd already reached her limit. "Thought I might go and see my boyfriend." The table were silent and stared.

"You have a boyfriend?" Ginny asked, the beginnings of a smirk on her face. Hermione just knew that she was going to be having a long discussion later. She nodded and quickly took a bite out of her chicken leg so that she wouldn't have to say anything.

"Since when?" Ron demanded, his face turning an angry red. He was happy with all his fangirls but when it came to her moving on, it was a crime.

"Since I came back from Australia," she responded after she swallowed her mouthful of food. "Last year."

"Who is it?" Harry asked, curious. She looked around at everyone at the table and cringed internally; he was going to kill her.

~~~~~~~~~

"You did what?" Charlie yelled, caught off guard by his girlfriend who had just turned up on his doorstep, shoved her suitcase into his arms and told him that she'd be staying for a couple of weeks and then blurted out that his family knew. All before he'd even shut the door. All before he'd even had his morning coffee.

It was way too early to be dealing with his family.

"Let me get this straight," he stated, rubbing his temple. "Ron presumed you'd be working all summer and because you hate him making assumptions about you, you decided to break our secret to all of the family? Without me?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Are you mad?" She crawled over the settee and into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and peppering kisses along his jaw. "How can I make it up to you?"

"I'm not mad, I've been trying to figure out how to broach the subject of telling them for a while now, though I'd imagined it happening with a bit more finesse than what you indicated. And I think you could make it up to me with less clothes," he suggested, waggling his eyebrows and grinning when she removed her top.

"Well it is summer." He didn't get the chance to tell her that summer in Romania was a bit different to summer anywhere else before she was locking lips with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's cold Charlie." He snorted and took his jacket off, placing it over her shoulders and watching with amusement as more of his girlfriend disappeared beneath the layers. "It's meant to be summer."

"This is summer Hermione," he informed her, taking a deep breath of the frosty air. "All cold and breezy and nippiness of summer." She glared at him and he chuckled, pulling her into a cuddle which was incredibly awkward for him as his arms couldn't make it full around her. "Why don't we head back? I'm sure the bed will be warmer."

"The bed was freezing this morning," she complained instantly.

"Well, I can make it warmer," he suggested, his husky voice sending shivers down her spine; he didn't know if they were from arousal or the cold. He was taking it from the former.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't understand what you were doing so close to the blooming fire breathing dragon," Charlie exclaimed, his face pale and his arms crossed to prevent himself from rushing over and hugging his girlfriend to check if she was okay - he'd do that one the Mediwitch had finished dealing with the burns.

"She was emitting a nice heat," she told him weakly, her one face sporting ash that had streaked down her face due to the tears. "I just wanted to be warm and somewhere where I could see you work better."

"Why would you want to see me work?"

"Because you're sexy and I love you and I don't care if I completely ruined this holiday by being freezing almost every day and eventually getting burns up my leg that match yours, I'd do it again." The Mediwitch turned to him and gave him an apologetic smile - the pain relief potion had made her deliriously high. "If we match does that make us a power couple?"

"Do you want it to make us a power couple?" He asked curiously.

"Depends," she answered. "Do we get to have our next holiday somewhere with actual sun?"

"I promise."

"With no dragons?"

"No dragons," he repeated.

"That breathe fire." He sighed with exasperation and gently forced to her to lay down.

"Go to sleep!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"Why Miss Granger," Charlie greeted. "Don't you just look divine!" The witch in question blushed, and smiled sheepishly.

"You look quite dashing yourself, Mr Weasley," she replied and he did in his muggle suit, the top button of his dress shirt unbuttoned and revealing tanned skin that she wanted to run her tongue along.

"My eyes are up here," Charlie teased and she jolted from her memory, bringing her mind out of the gutter and focusing on the now. Her blush deepened, causing Charlie to chuckle. He was quite thankful that she'd been so engrossed in his appearance to miss the look that he had been giving her as he eyed the way her black dress fell to about an inch above her knee.

"Oh, Crookshanks!" Hermione exclaimed, shaking Charlie out of his stupor and noticing the ball of ginger fur resting on her shoulder. "You've made my dress all… cat furry." She scrunched up her nose as she looked down at herself.

"There is no exquisite beauty… without some strangeness in the proportion," Charlie offered, smirking at her as she laughed. "Well, shall we go?"

"I should get changed," she said, taking the cat off her shoulder and resting him onto the settee.

"I like it," Charlie told her, giving her a toothy grin which she returned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is delicious," Hermione moaned, spinning some pasta around her fork and offering it to Charlie. "Here, I bet you've never had a spaghetti bolognese that tastes this good."

"Do you forget who my mother is, Hermione?" Charlie asked skeptically, eyeing the pasta with disbelief. She didn't take the fork away and so he relented, taking the bite and chewing slowly as he savoured the taste. "Oh Merlin," he mumbled after he'd swallowed. "That was divine!" 

She smiled at him behind the glass of her pumpkin juice, sipping at it as he raved about how his Mum was going to kill the chef for his recipe if she ever found out. She loved how animated and passionate he was just at talking. Then she imagined how passionate he'd be in other aspects of his life. Then she tried to will the blush away from her cheeks.

Of course Charlie noticed and instead of pointing it out, shot her a wink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank you," Hermione said shyly as they walked along the waterfront. "For a wonderful date. I had fun."

"Good, I'm glad," Charlie replied, pulling her to a stop so that they could look at the moon shining on the ocean. "Maybe next time we can-"

"Next time?" Hermione interrupted.

"Well, I just assumed… I mean, if you don't-"

"No, I'd love to," she interrupted again, blushing furiously. She stepped forward and pressed her lips gently against his cheek. "I'd really like to go out with you again."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

She hated it.

He probably hated it as well. He'd better hate it too.

What was the fun in having somebody that you wanted to spend the rest of your days and time with if you couldn't even do that? She was stuck in their blasted apartment, the air condition broken and no amount of magic being able to get her comfortable in the blasted heat whilst he was out in Romania, working with dragons and doing the things he loved.

She even got sent home from work. Who on Merlin's Earth allowed Hermione Granger to be sent home from work? Now, because of her blasted boss who was 'worried about your mental state and hair in this heat', she was even more alone. Who gives a flying damn about her hair when trying to ensure that werewolves were able to get jobs and that house elves weren't being cursed and punished unnecessarily? Him, apparently. Moron.

She really really really missed him. How was she supposed to cope without her other half? He was the cup to her cake, the ice to her cream, the beast to her beauty (though he loathed that one). They weren't made for long distance relationships. She wasn't made for them.

She didn't even have any friends that she could hang around with right now; Ginny had a Quidditch match over in Bulgaria and Ron had accompanied her both for company but also to get a scoop for his reporting job with a Quidditch magazine. Harry was at work and Luna was somewhere in Brazil (or was it Mexico) looking for something strange. Hannah and Neville were on their honeymoon and Draco had a business trip in France. Even family were occupied with her parents in Australia (and most likely asleep with the time differences) whilst Fred and George were over in America getting their new shop settled; Fleur and Bill were back in Egypt for a couple of months whilst Percy was busy helping Kingsley at the Ministry. Molly and Arthur were babysitting all the children of the family and Merlin help Hermione, she did not want to deal with sugar rushed kids who had no idea about clean hands or sounds.

Charlie was at work. In Romania. The bugger.

She didn't mind the loneliness, wouldn't mind it normally, but today was different. Any other day she would curl up in her favourite armchair, wearing on of Charlie's shirts with her hair piled on top of her head and out of her way. Depending on the time would depend on what would be with her: coffee in the morning, tea in the afternoon, elven wine in the evening. A stack of books would be at the foot of the chair and she'd use it as a footstool when stretching out.

She hated the loneliness now.

It had been the first time in months (all year even) that her and Charlie had been separated and it was worse because she had news to share. She didn't know whether she wanted to cry or laugh, eat or not, bath or shower. She didn't know anything! Blasted hormones.

She rubbed her belly gently. This is what they got for not being careful or not really having a preference for when it happened. They'd only started trying last week for Godric's sake! Now she was already experiencing morning sickness and hating everything, the heat making everything more unbearable.

She hated being lonely. Even though she wasn't really lonely. Technically.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"I'm going to kill you Weasley," Hermione screeched from within the hospital room; said Weasley was stood in the corridor, pacing up and down as he had been kicked out of the room almost immediately when he questioned how much it hurt. He hadn't meant to word the question as if it didn't hurt at all. "AAAH!"

Charlie winced in sympathy for his beautiful wife.

Conceiving the baby in Autumn, around the time of her birthday had been both fun and accidental but now?; giving birth to a baby in the middle of Summer and a heatwave? It was torturous and cruel.

"Charlie?" Ginny called and he turned from his pacing to greet his little sister as she ran over, dragging Harry and little Teddy along with her. "How is she?"

"AHH you bugger!" Hermione shouted and the three adults winced whilst Teddy's bottom lip quivered with worry for his favourite Aunt.

"Why are you out here?" Harry asked, eyeing the frazzled dragon trained with a look that held suspicion and worry. "Surely the father and husband should be by her side."

"I'd be nowhere else if it wasn't for the fact that i got kicked out," he complained, running a hand through his already messy hair. "I worded a question wrong and now i'm paying the price." He stared longingly at the door when another scream reached their ears.

He'd once wondered why Healers had never put Silencing Charms on the rooms because mothers in labour made a hell of a noise, but after seeing the crackle of magic from Hermione (and reading it on a poster as he waited), he realised that because of all the magic going into the baby and all the energy being put into the labour, the Charms would be cancelled out almost immediately.

"Charlie? Oh Sweetie, are we late?" Molly asked, moving quickly and shuffling the small group into the nearest waiting room and out of the corridor.

"No Mum, she's still going." He didn't get to say anymore because a Healer appeared in the doorway. "Now?"

"Mummy's ready," the Healer commented, smiling when Charlie almost panicked before rushing out to join his wife for the moment where his child was brought into the world.

It was even hotter in the room. The window was open, only slightly but still open, and Cooling Charms were placed all over the bed but they were going under the same process that the Silencing Charms would be and so they had a witch on site to reapply the Charms every few minutes. Charlie immediately took up his position by the head of the bed, one hand immediately being pulled into her iron tight grip whilst the other grabbed a cloth from a bucket of cold water, squeezing the excess before dabbing her forehead with it.

"Come on 'Mione," he murmured. "Let's meet our baby."

Daisy Weasley was born five minutes later, sporting a shocking amount of red curls for a newborn baby. Mum and Dad loved her instantly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> For this chapter, consider Hermione a Junior Dragon Keeper.

"I don't know if I can keep sitting here and watching you put yourself in danger," Charlie ranted, pacing the small hospital room that Hermione was situated in. She rolled her eyes at his dramatic actions and looked out of the window, wincing at the blaring sun. Even though the room was charmed to be cool, the heat was still overpowering and she could tell by the increasing temperature that the charm would have been neutralised within the next five minutes - ten minutes maximum.

"And you're not even listening to me!" he shouted, his voice getting louder with each turn that he paced. She blinked, her thoughts brought back to him, and watched.

"I don't know why you're so worried," she said quietly, worried that if she was any louder he'd explode. "I'm just like every other worker here. John got more burns than me because he was closer, why aren't you shouting at him?"

"Because it's you!" Charlie exclaimed, not noticing the look of hurt that came over Hermione's face. Charlie carried on complaining and shouting but she wasn't listening anymore, she was too busy trying to fight off the tears.

Eventually though, she had enough.

"Okay!" she shouted, the vase of flowers on the side shattering due to her magic and emotions. Charlie faltered in his rant and stared down at the curly haired witch. "I've had enough," she said quietly, the energy leaving her. "Just leave me alone."

"Are you okay?" he asked tentatively. "Has the pain come back? Do I need to get the Healer?"

"Leave Charlie. I've screwed up and endangered people but stop berating me when I'm already down! You've done your duty as Reservation Head now leave me alone!"

He blinked at her slowly, his jaw dropping open and his hands settling by his side as he stopped pacing, standing before her at the end of her bed. He made no move to leave.

"Leave me alone!"

"You think i'm here because it's my duty as Reservation Head?" he asked, ignoring her demands. She glared at him but didn't answer - her silence was answer enough. "Bloody hell, Ron was right when he said you were as oblivious." Her glare deepened and she opened her mouth to shout some more but he got in there before her. "I'm practically in love with you!"

"Wha-?" she barely got out before her words were muffled by soft lips that pushed against her own. She was only still for a second and when Charlie went to pull away, her hand in his tousled hair was enough to drag him back. When she finally released him, they were both breathing heavily.

"So you're here because you were worried about me?" she murmured against his lips. He nodded breathlessly. "And so, instead of telling me how you feel and letting me respond, you shouted at me, declared your feelings and kissed me?" He nodded again. "Well that's one way to have our first kiss. Not as romantic as most people's but hey, I play with the cards i'm dealt."

"First kiss?" he asked weakly, his mind still focusing on the tingly feeling that had enveloped his entire mouth and barely on the words leaving hers.

"Well, if we're only going to have one in our entire relationship then that's pretty lousy."

"Relationship?" She tutted at his dazed expression and pulled him back into kissing distance, smothering his lips with her own. "Oh. Relationship."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"Where are we going?" Hermione complained, throwing her head back as she complained to her boyfriend. "Why do we have to go in this as well?" She stroked the material of the car seat that she was sitting on and Charlie chuckled. Being a muggle-born, you'd think that she would be used to cars and wouldn't be moaning as much as she is. "When did you even learn to drive?"

"About two years ago," he answered, indicating to go to the left before driving in that direction. "And I can't tell you where we're going because then that would ruin the whole concept of a surprise." He rolled his eyes but didn't remove them from the road. She didn't remove hers from his.

"But why the car?" This time he did turn to look at her, smirking and adding a wink before turning his attention back to where they were going and she sighed, tilting her head back as she looked at the car's interior and only looking back down when he slowed to a stop and lowered his window.

Her relationship with Charlie hadn't been easy at all - they'd first began two years ago, starting a friends with benefits sort of relationship, sharing a bed every now and then to relieve the stresses and demons that still rocked their world even after the war. Feelings had soon gotten involved and they began their relationship after six months of just sex - then they decided to keep it secret, trying to reduce the chances of Molly trying to plan a wedding like she'd done for George, Ginny and Ron already.

Many arguments had sprung up between then and now, Hermione wanting to tell everyone instead of hiding it and having to lie to her friends whereas Charlie wanted to keep it as a secret. They'd only just told everyone last week and immediately the wedding planning had begun, giving the couple a headache.

"We're here." Having been caught in her thoughts, Hermione hadn't catalogued where they'd gone. A movie theatre. A drive-in movie theatre. "So? What do you think?" Charlie asked, parking the car and turning the ignition off. "I thought we could have a nice, romantic date since we've only had arguments and planning lately."

"Aw, Charlie," she cooed, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. He turned his head at the last second and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The two nestled down in their seats, their seat belts unbuckled and Hermione resting on his lap almost immediately with her legs stretched over the gap between the two seats and her feet resting on her previous seat. His hand rhythmically stroked up and down her back beneath her shirt and it wasn't long before he wasn't interested in the movie that was playing.

Only a few seconds later and her breath hitched and she wiggled on his lap. His answering groan was enough for the two and they soon forgot that James Bond was playing on the big screen.

\------------------------------

As they caught their breaths from their activity, the two were snuggled with Hermione watching the ending of the movie whilst his looked down at her with adoration in his eyes.

The credits started before being abruptly cut to turn to a black screen. He watched her brow furrow with confusion before her whole face turned to shock when the next words appeared.

Hermione, will you marry me?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"I really want to go," Charlie whined, his bottom lip jutting out like a five year old child who was begging for a treat when their parents had very clearly said no. "Please?" Hermione sighed and eyed him over the top of her book. The two were sat on her couch - him sitting, her laying with her feet in his lap whilst he rubbed them - and they'd been enjoying a lovely silence until he got the bright idea to pester her into agreeing to go to a muggle fairground.

She hated rides. He'd never been.

"I'll buy you cotton candy," he bribed, his voice taking on a different tone - one she was very familiar with when in the bedroom. Not fair to bring that voice into things. "And maybe, just maybe, i'll let you eat my popcorn."

"You'll win me a prize?" She asked, her book resting on her chest, her index finger on her right hand keeping it from losing her page. Merlin forbid that she lose her page in a book that she'd read a thousand times.

"Promise."

\-------------------------

His excitement drove Hermione crazy. But she loved it. It was oddly satisfying watching a grown man contain the excitement of a puppy. He dragged her from stall to stall, oohing and ahhing at almost everything in sight.

He even fulfilled his promise of getting her a prize. Multiple times.

He attempted the strongest man stall where he whacked the mallet against the pressure point and the crowd cheered when it rung the bell, earning him a stuffed panda the size of a chihuahua which he immediately thrust into her arms and smirked when she stretched onto her tiptoes to peck him on the cheeks as thanks.

He attempted the ring toss, impressing the man who worked there when he managed to get every ring onto the pole that he was aiming for. This earned him a large unicorn which, like last time, he thrust into her arms straight away; this time he earned himself a peck on the lips which made him pout when she didn't allow him to deepen it.

He even dragged her to the game where they had to knock the bottles and she won - mainly because he wasn't allowed magic to increase his accuracy (which he'd done on ring toss) and so when she was rewarded with a masculine looking dragon, she thrust into his arms with a wink. He thanked her with a deep, toe curling kiss that had surrounding men catcalling, women sighing and kids spluttering and making noises of disgust.

He enjoyed the rides immensely but she learnt that he preferred food over the adrenaline rush that came from going at fast speeds and hanging upside down - from living with him for a year and knowing him before that even longer, she could've told anyone that.

If asked, Charlie would claim that his favourite part of the day was eating all the muggle food and storing them in his head (and pockets) to remember at a later date so that he could get the Twins to have a crack and make their own wizarding kind. He'd then turn and tell Ginny (for she could see through his lies almost as often as Hermione) that his favourite part was watching Hermione's face glow with the happiness and excitement that the crowd and event caused.

If asked, Hermione would tell everyone that her favourite part of the day was collecting all of the prizes - both the ones that she won and Charlie's - before turning to the girls in the family and telling them of how romantic the ferris wheel was and how, as the sun set, and they were resting on the top of the wheel, he'd tipped her chin back and kissed her deeply, fully, and softly that she could practically taste the love that he was emitting. She'd then wink at them and tell them that the sex they had back home afterwards was a close second.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"Are we there yet?" Hermione moaned, tilting her head back and drooping her whole body as she took really slow steps. Charlie looked behind him, to her, and laughed with a smug grin plastered on her face.

"Good things come to those that wait," Charlie told her mockingly and laughed again when she groaned. "God you are so whiny this evening! Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?" She held up her middle finger when his back was turned, knowing he couldn't see. "Don't swear at me!" She forgot that he seemed to know everything.

"Okay, fine," she said. "But seriously, you dragged me away from my new book and your mum's cooking! This better be good!"

"Hermione, babe, you make it so hard to impress you!" He stopped walking and waited until she'd caught up. "I'm trying to take you to my happy place. When I'm not with you of course."

Immediately she perked up and he rolled his eyes. She seemed to have this weird fascination with learning everything about him. "Your happy place?" she asked, her whole body perking up.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "But we better hurry up or we're going to miss it." He turned back, hiking back up the hill that had before sapped her strength. They quickly reached the top of the hill - almost half the time it had taken them to even get to half - and they reached a small, rocky alcove. "Welcome to my paradise!" he announced, arms wide.

She looked around curiously, taking in the rocks and… rocks. "Yeah, I know it isn't much but you just have to be patient." He sat down, getting as comfortable as possible on the rocks. Luckily they weren't pointy and sharp. "Don't worry, I sanded them all so that they were smooth when I finally found this place. You're good to sit." She sat down next to him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side so that they could snuggle properly.

"What are we waiting f-?" She was cut off with a finger over her lips. She looked up at him and he was smiling happily.

"Look," he whispered and her eyes turned to follow his and gasped. The sky was painted with a variety of colours, bathing everything within its reach. "This is what makes it so amazing."

"It's unbelievable," she breathed. They stared at the sky in silence, watching as the blue sky turned yellow and different shades of orange before settling on a brilliant red and purple. The purple deepened as minutes went past until eventually, the sky turned black and stars littered the evening sky.

"That was beautiful," she told him, turning to press a kiss to Charlie's lips. He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her closer. "Now, how do we get back down without breaking our necks?" Charlie laughed.

"Hermione, you're a witch! We just apparate


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"Have you seen Charlie?" Hermione asked George, walking into the Burrow's kitchen. "I've looked all over the place but I can't find him."

"Oh, Hermione," George sighed. "I never thought that I'd see the day when you become one of those girlfriends that can't survive without their boyfriend. Or worst yet, become one who's clingier than Lavender Brown!" He faux gasped, leaning away from her in shock. "As I live and breathe."

"George," she scolded, frowning at him. "He told me that we were going to lunch an hour ago. He hasn't turned up."

"It's nothing to worry about," the twin promised. "He's out in the orchard."

"Thank you," she called out as she walked out of the door. The short walk to the orchard was peaceful and she chewed on an apple that she plucked from the tree at the entrance of the orchard, magically cleaned, and deliciously tasty.

He wasn't near the entrance and so she silently weaved between each tree until she was standing at the edge of a small clearing, where her boyfriend and best friend stood in the centre, white wisps that resembled creatures bouncing around them. She knew he'd been learning to do one because he'd been unable to during the war and it was such a beautiful sight for her to see.

The wispy dragon - could it have been any other animal? - bounded over to her in excitement, blowing her hiding spot and she smiled sheepishly at them both.

"I'll see you later," Harry winked, walking out of the orchard with a wave and leaving the couple on their own.

"I didn't know you'd been able to make a corporeal patronus yet," Hermione stated, giggling at the dragon's antics as he tried to impress her with his tricks. "He's beautiful."

"Today was my first actual success. I'd only been able to make wisps before, I guess my happy memory just wasn't strong enough until now."

"What did you use?" she asked curiously, grinning when he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest.

"The moment you said yes to becoming my wife," he confessed, leaning down to kiss her sweetly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"Why not?" Charlie whined, his bottom lip jutting out into a pout that he maybe would've gotten away with if he'd been five. "We made a bet, you lost, i won, this is my prize."

"Your prize is to torture me?" Hermione asked, arms crossed and her face not showing any emotion; her eyes were doing that for her and he could see the genuine worry, fear and dislike of what he was asking of her. "How sadistic of you."

"Flying is not torture Hermione," he scolded. "I won't let you go. I promise."

"I just don't want to do it and i can't understand why you'd make me try it."

"Because i know that you love seeing sights, remarkable sights. We have travelled all over the world and seen some of the most beautiful places but you are missing the most beautiful one every day. And it's right at home." He spread his arms around him, indicating The Burrow and the surrounding area.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth: a sure sign that she was curious. Her hair twiddled around her finger before she pulled on it: a sure sign that she was hating the way her mind was running. She sighed: a sure sign for many things but possibly defeat in this situation.

"Fine."

"YES!" he cheered, jumping on the spot like a schoolgirl who just found out that her crush knew her name. "You won't regret this," he promised, surging forward and kissing her soundly before bouncing off to tell his brothers.

"I already do," she mumbled, rubbing her face with her hands. At least she had a couple of days to get used to the idea.

"Here we go!" Charlie exclaimed before she could even blink or move from her spot. "If we go now, we can catch the best spot." Hermione paled considerably, looking at the broom he was now perching on before her. She wasn't prepared for this. "Come on, sit in front of me. Hold onto my arms, not the broom and we'll be fine."

She blinked slowly, trying to get her mind to understand what was going on.

"She won't do it," Ron grumbled with a mocking snort from his seat with the rest of the family. "She's a bloody coward when it comes to flying."

"Ronald!" Molly scolded but they all knew that there was nothing that they could do to stop him - he was still sour over their breakup three years ago and the fact that she was now with his brother, and living happily. Much happier than she had with Ron.

"Ignore them," Charlie murmured, his face full of others most likely weren't aware that the couple could hear their every word but he wasn't about to let them know that. "Just keep looking at me. Am i going to let you fall?"

"No," she answered honestly. He'd been there to catch and support her with many things in life: arguments, dramatic job changes, illnesses, nightmares and more arguments. Now he'd be there for her here. She took a deep breath. "Will we go fast?"

"I can't go fast and enjoy the view," he told her, shuffling on the wood beneath him till he was more comfortable.

She didn't give him an answer, instead just swung a leg over and sat herself down in front of him, immediately comforted by his heat and body behind her. "That's my girl," he whispered before kissing her neck. He made sure she was ready and comfy before kicking off gently and flying them till they were over the orchard, looking out to the distance.

The view really was beautiful, Hermione conceded. From their vantage point they could see hills, orchards and forests, a stream running through and general countryside with a teaser of a village and civilisation in the distance. And then the sun started to set.

Her breath caught in her throat as the colours painted the landscape. Purple, red, orange, yellow and a dark blue made everything even more amazing and picturesque. Her grip lessened on his arms and her feet tangled with his in what he recognised as a comfortable gesture.

"It's beautiful," she spoke, her voice soft.

"It really is," he replied, though his eyes were on the witch's face. "Absolutely breathtaking."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"Stop staring at me," Hermione warned, her eyes still closed behind her sunglasses and her head tilted back to catch more of the sun rays on her neck and chest. Charlie Weasley stood to the side of her, grinning like an idiot and dripping seawater all over the sand and their towels. "If you get me wet," she started, "I will castrate you and you will be sleeping on the couch. For a month."

"Spoilsport," he grumbled good-naturedly. He sat himself down and looked out to the ocean, watching everyone enjoying themselves, splashing around and making noise - children squealing and giggling whilst parents either shouted at their children for going too far in the water or just conversed quietly to themselves. "I really want to kiss you."

"I really don't want to get wet," she countered and he smirked. "Don't," she warned without opening her eyes and he kept the dirty comment to himself though the smirk didn't disappear. "Merlin, are you five?"

He chuckled and laid down, elbows supporting him so that he could still look out to the water. "So i'm not allowed to get you wet?" She shook her head, almost knocking her glasses off her face. "What about someone else?"

"MUMMY!" a little girl exclaimed, jumping onto Hermione and covering her with the seawater that the little girl was soaked in. He heard Hermione sigh with annoyance but he noticed the happy smile that graced her lips - one that he sported many times when his daughter did something delightful. "Daddy told me not to get you wet but you looked like you wanted a cuddle," his little Alice chattered. "Did you like my cuddle?"

"I did indeed sweetie," Hermione answered, sitting herself up and shoving the glasses onto her head. "Where's your brother?"

"Right here Mum," Alfie answered, walking up to them, carrying four ice cream cones. "Alice complained that she was hungry and what else is there to eat other than ice cream?" Hermione glared at her teenage son who grinned back and handed his little sister a vanilla one, sprinkles and chocolate sauce loaded on the top and topped with a flake. "Mint for you Mum and strawberry for you Dad." They thanked him and all sat down quietly to enjoy their snack, Alice making a right mess of hers whilst Hermione giggled.

"Can we go back into the sea please Mummy?" Alice asked with a mouthful of ice cream cone, her face sporting a very fetching vanilla ice cream beard and moustache. "I've finished my ice cream."

"Not until you've let it go down," Hermione told her, wiping her daughter's face with a wipe and turning to do the same to Alfie whilst he tried to shove her arm away. He pouted the whole time she cleaned him up. "Why don't you play with the sand?" Alice looked sceptical.

"You can build yourself a castle princess," Charlie said eagerly, his fingers itching to help her create such a structure and his face trying and failing to contain his glee. "Daddy will help you." Alice still looked sceptical.

"We can decorate it with shells and seaweed. Make it have a moat and towers," Alfie added, dragging his attention away from some of the girls on the beach to his little sister. "I'll even help you!" That seemed to sway Alice over and the two siblings set off on finding suitable seaweed, pretty shells and an ideal location. Hermione watched them go with a small frown.

"He's doing it so he looks good for the chicks," Charlie murmured, nuzzling her neck. She'd given up trying to push him away. "Partly because he loves her but partly because he wants a snog." Hermione slapped her husband on the leg. "What?" He chuckled. "He takes after his father."

"You're an ass."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"Ooh," Hermione moaned, her body arching away from the settee.

"How you feeling?" Charlie asked, chuckling at his girlfriend. She glared at him before rearranging herself so that she was curled up, predominantly on her stomach, with her back away from the cushions. "I did warn you."

"Shut up Weasley," she grumbled which caused him to laugh loudly at her.

The couple had just come home from The Burrow where the girls in the family had decided that it was a wise idea to go sunbathing - none of the men had any complaints due to the view they were getting - but one woman felt that it would be a great idea to fall asleep.

Charlie had gone over and tried to wake her up, or at least persuade her to lay in the shade where she would be safer but she'd insisted that she wasn't asleep and was going to stay in the sun with the girls so that she could converse with them. She'd also insisted that she'd applied the sun protection charm on her skin, preventing her from receiving burns. With it being Hermione, nobody had any reason to doubt her.

That was until two hours later and she was starting to look a particularly… lobstery colour.

Ginny and Tonks had exchanged looks which practically meant that she'd be remembering this moment for a long time coming whilst Fleur, Angelina and Lavender fussed over her and apologised profusely for not ensuring that it had been done. Ron and Harry had laughed loudly which Hermione countered with flying birds that attacked the duo and the rest of the family wisely kept quiet.

Now, they were at home with a grouchy Hermione who couldn't lay on her back and a smug Charlie who couldn't believe he'd believed her.

"Can you pass me the burn paste?" she asked, her voice muffled as she had smooshed her face into a cushion.

"Here," he offered, "let me put it on." He scooped some of the paste onto his fingers and very gently ran them along the top of her back, wincing when she hissed at the contact. Almost immediately, though, the effects of the paste kicked in and a cooling agent was triggered, making the burnt area practically numb. He scooped some more into his hands and began to gently rub it on all burnt areas of skin before massaging the excess into her skin.

By the end, she was practically a melted putty on the settee before him, which made him a bit smug.

"What did we learn?" he whispered in her ear.

"That you have wicked fingers and I now need a massage daily."

"Daily?" he chuckled, eyebrow raised.

"You're right!" she said, grinning as she turned her face so that she could look up at him. "Twice daily sounds like a much better offer."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Hermione looked absolutely beautiful and it was very hard for him to resist her. She wasn't even trying to seduce him and yet she was succeeding. He was so close to begging her to go back home instead of carrying on swimming in this blasted lake with the damned water making her look so bloody beautiful.

He was sitting on a nearby rock, his legs dangling into the water and his hair drying around his face in absolute mess. Just the way she liked it. As he watched, she was swimming on her back, her legs and arms moving in an elegant flow of limbs. She ducked her whole body under and with her out of sight, he tilted himself backwards, looking up at the sky through the gaps in the leaves and resting his hands on the rock so he could support himself.

A splash near him made him turn his head from the leaves toward the direction the sound came from but there was nothing there. "'Mione?" he called but she didn't respond.

There was another splash on the other side and he turned to face it but yet again, there was nobody there. "Hermione, what are you doing?" he called. As he suspected, she didn't answer but before he could ask anything else, he was pulled into the water. He came up for air spluttering, pushing the hair out of his eyes to see Hermione's smirking face.

"Hasta la vista, baby," she called before swimming away. He didn't follow her immediately, his eyes instead tracing all her curves that were shining in the sun due to the water. He was the luckiest man on earth to have her as his lady.

Seeing her gaining ahead, he decided to begin his pursuit and ducked under the water without making a noise. He swam quickly and stealthily, silently to gain the distance and get the drop on her. He watched her slow and turn around to face where he had been and he grabbed her legs, pulling her under with him.

They both came up for air - him laughing, her gasping and she shoved him in the chest. "You doofus! You scared me!" He rolled his eyes and hugged her.

"Justice has been served." She rolled her eyes at him and jumped to duck his head back under and began the water fight.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"Okay, so you remember what Mummy said?" Charlie asked his little boy, the two of them leaning against an upturned table - water guns in hand. Alex nodded, his eyes wide and his chest rising and falling quickly due to the excitement. "Repeat it to me."

"When Mummy is sleeping in the hammock, we mustn't disturb her," Alex repeated quickly, chancing a look over the table before shuffling down again for protection. Charlie grinned at his son. He was great. "But Mummy is sleeping Daddy," Alex whined quietly.

"No, no, no," Charlie reassured his boy, placing a hand on his back. "The dragon is guarding the treasure and we have to put the fire out." It was technically true. Hermione had decided to go out into the garden and have a rest on the hammock whilst Charlie and Alex were out watching Quidditch. She hadn't counted on two things, however.

One, that she would fall asleep with the packet of cookies on her lap.

Two, that the Quidditch match would finish within an hour.

"Mummy might be mad," Alex said, worrying his bottom lip. Though Charlie's son was normally adventurous and rebellious, he always listened to what Mummy had to say - it didn't hurt that he was a blatant Mummy's boy and doing this was going against everything he had ever believed in.

"Do you want cookies?"

"Yes!" Alex squealed, glaring at his Dad as if he had ever doubted his sweet tooth. "ATTACK!" Both of the men - young and old - ran out from behind the table and started squirting the contents of their water pistols at the sleeping woman. With Charlie's experience at putting out fires from Dragons and his son's enthusiasm, his sleeping wife was drenched within seconds.

She awoke with a gasp and a curse on her lips which she immediately muffled when she saw her son grinning at her. She sent the pair of them a glare which she couldn't keep once Alex had clambered onto the rocking material and grabbed the cookies from her lap.

"We are VICTORIOUS!" he cried loudly and she laughed at him; small chuckles that developed into a full, stomach shaking laugh that had the hammock rocking even more than before. Neither Alex or Charlie understood why she was laughing and when Alex went to help himself to a cookie, a well deserved prize, his face dropped.

"What's up bud?"

"Mummy ate all the cookies," he moaned and he only started giggling when she peppered his face with loads of kisses.

"Mummy is victorious," she said to him before she started tickling him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"Okay, so you remember what Mummy said?" Charlie asked his little boy, the two of them leaning against an upturned table - water guns in hand. Alex nodded, his eyes wide and his chest rising and falling quickly due to the excitement. "Repeat it to me."

"When Mummy is sleeping in the hammock, we mustn't disturb her," Alex repeated quickly, chancing a look over the table before shuffling down again for protection. Charlie grinned at his son. He was great. "But Mummy is sleeping Daddy," Alex whined quietly.

"No, no, no," Charlie reassured his boy, placing a hand on his back. "The dragon is guarding the treasure and we have to put the fire out." It was technically true. Hermione had decided to go out into the garden and have a rest on the hammock whilst Charlie and Alex were out watching Quidditch. She hadn't counted on two things, however.

One, that she would fall asleep with the packet of cookies on her lap.

Two, that the Quidditch match would finish within an hour.

"Mummy might be mad," Alex said, worrying his bottom lip. Though Charlie's son was normally adventurous and rebellious, he always listened to what Mummy had to say - it didn't hurt that he was a blatant Mummy's boy and doing this was going against everything he had ever believed in.

"Do you want cookies?"

"Yes!" Alex squealed, glaring at his Dad as if he had ever doubted his sweet tooth. "ATTACK!" Both of the men - young and old - ran out from behind the table and started squirting the contents of their water pistols at the sleeping woman. With Charlie's experience at putting out fires from Dragons and his son's enthusiasm, his sleeping wife was drenched within seconds.

She awoke with a gasp and a curse on her lips which she immediately muffled when she saw her son grinning at her. She sent the pair of them a glare which she couldn't keep once Alex had clambered onto the rocking material and grabbed the cookies from her lap.

"We are VICTORIOUS!" he cried loudly and she laughed at him; small chuckles that developed into a full, stomach shaking laugh that had the hammock rocking even more than before. Neither Alex or Charlie understood why she was laughing and when Alex went to help himself to a cookie, a well deserved prize, his face dropped.

"What's up bud?"

"Mummy ate all the cookies," he moaned and he only started giggling when she peppered his face with loads of kisses.

"Mummy is victorious," she said to him before she started tickling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
